A New Difficult Adventure
by IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13
Summary: Luffy's become King of the Pirates! And Nami tells everyone great news! But this news leads the crew to some serious thinking and must make a major sacrifice not only in their crew but for the rest of their lives.
1. Prologue

Five years. That's all it took. We've all achieved our dreams, including mine. I'm now the proud owner of the One Piece, I'm the Pirate King!

At first it was exciting, we would have everyone chasing us pirates, marines, even fans! Then my Pirate Queen, aka my navigator gave me the greatest news ever!

Nami was pregnant, the whole crew cheered! Franky kept on saying SUPER every 30 seconds and Brook was playing his awesome music. We practically partied for three days straight and we were so loud that I was sure that even all of Sky Island heard it! But after the partying the bad news came in.

"Luffy I hate being the bringer of bad news but-," Sanji started off until Zoro interrupted him.

"Oh trust me it was brought when you stepped aboard this ship, you telling us more bad news isn't surprising," Zoro finished.

"Shut up you stupid marimo," screamed Sanji at Zoro, "anyways as I was saying how exactly are we suppose to be raising a child on this ship," he questioned as he looked towards me and Nami.

"He has a point," stated Robin, "Raising a child on a ship is bad enough as it is but you have to remember that you're the Pirate and Queen enemies will be coming after you left and right how are you going to protect your child at the same time," she asked.

I looked over at Nami and I saw that tears started coming out of her eyes.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you're gonna like it," I tell my crew, "Nami when you start showing a big belly because of your pregnancy, we'll set a course for your sister's house."

"Luffy what are you saying," she asked.

I looked down to the point where my straw hat completely covered my eyes, "You'll stay with your sister hidden for the remaining months of your pregnancy, when our child is finally born he or she will stay with Nojiko and you'll return back to us, once our kid is old enough we'll come back and get him. Of course we'll have to ask Nojiko first and then after the years pass by we'd have to know if he or she even wants to become a pirate."

"Oh come on Luffy with your blood he or she won't want to be the Pirate King or Queen, your kid would want to be the Pirate God!" I smirk at Usopp's remark.

"No I refuse! I'm this child's mother I refuse to not raise him," Nami screamed.

"I'm sorry Nami but then you'll be risking his or her life in the process. When Gol D. Roger was finally captured everyone affiliated with him was also sentenced to death," I paused for a second, "that included Ace. My grandpa told me that before Roger died he told him to take Ace and raise him because-because," tears started forming in my eyes, "because Ace had nothing to do with any kind of sin committed! He was just a baby! But do you think the marines care! If they find out-" I can feel my blood boiling as tears continued to stream across my face.

"Luffy please I think-" I interrupted Chopper.

"If they find out they'll make sure to have him killed! I can see the wanted posters now 'Straw Hat Newborn wanted for one million berries!' It hurts but," I started to calm down, "but I'd rather have my child alive and not knowing me than having him or her dead." I finished my speech and looked at my crew everyone was shocked, Nami was on the floor crying and all I could do was comfort her.

That night none of us could get any sleep.

 **So that was the first chapter how'd you like it? I was inspired by** **Kaoro likes One Piece** **'s** **'As if Sent From the Sky'**

 **You should give it a read, it's really good :)**

 **And trust me this story may start out with the same plot as Kaoro's but trust me I think from chapter 3 and on it will be completely different.**

 **I'll probably update this story every Tuesday but regardless remember to leave a review and add this to your story favorites and alerts! :)**


	2. Let's Cook! Nami's Frustration

**Here you go! As promised the next chapter on a Tuesday on chapter 2!**

Frustration and agony, were the only thing written on her face. She finally stood up from her seat on the deck, her long hair cascaded to the front of her face covering her eyes.

"Luffy," she screamed loudly. Fear can be seen from Luffy's eyes. He knew. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to find out what the end result would be. He quickly stood up on his feet and ran. Where would he go? He didn't know? They were in a boat in the middle of the ocean, where would he go that his wife, Nami, wouldn't find him? The crew was actually quite frightened for their captain but they knew that they couldn't interfere for if they did, they knew that Nami's fury wouldn't let them rest in peace.

"Luffy," she repeated with more fury. Luffy didn't stand a chance, his biggest mistake was the direction he was running. Luffy was a king but everyone still knew he was an idiot. Luffy ran right into her, he stopped. He can see it, the rage that his wife will unleash.

"Luffy! I'm hungry," she screamed from the top of her lungs. Luffy ducked down from her scream, and remained that way for a good two seconds until he looked back up and saw his angry wife.

Luffy sighed, "Come on Nami. Can't you ask Sanji to cook? He is the chef."

"I'd be happy to cook for my Nami-swan," said Sanji with his abnormally twisted body and hearts for eyes.

"No! I don't like your cooking," exclaimed Nami as she crossed her arms. A shatter was heard from Sanji as he fell to the floor. Sanji had lost all of his color and seemed that at that moment, he could die.

"Oh no! We need a doctor! A doctor! A doc- oh wait," said Chopper as he realized that he was the doctor.

"Oh my sweet Nami? Why," Sanji questioned loudly as he crawled towards her.

"'Cause she finally realized how bad your cooking really is, you shitty cook," replied Zoro.

"Why you," exclaimed Sanji as he got up and prepared to fight with Zoro. Nami seemed to be getting really annoyed and as a result, Zoro and Sanji each received two hits on the head.

"I knew big sis can be mean, but I think this is getting a little bit overboard," said Franky. Robin smirked as a response.

"I only want Luffy's cooking," said Nami sternly.

"What's so good about my cooking anyways," asked Luffy, "You were throwing up in the morning from what I gave you last night," he continued.

"What?! So you're the bastard that left my kitchen a mess last night," screamed Sanji angrily as he grabbed Luffy by his collar.

"Luffy can you just go," Nami questioned. Sanji let go of Luffy and he walked towards the kitchen. Clattering items can be heard from the kitchen among other types of noises, one of which included a cat's screech, wherever that cat came from, no one decode to question it. Finally Luffy came out with a single plate and it had… something on it. There was a piece of meat on the bottom of the plate, on the side was a small mountain of salt, and on the top of the meat was some king of green goop. Everyone but Nami gave a look of disgust.

"Luffy you idiot! Nami only likes well done meat! Not medium rare," Sanji exclaimed while stomping his foot on the floor furiously.

"Well how am I supposed to know? I'm the captain not the cook," exclaimed Luffy.

This time Usopp spoke, "Now, now guys before you start fighting why not come up with a resolution," he looked over to Sanji, "Sanji why don't you just teach Luffy how to-," he was interrupted by a giant burp. (And yeah, it was Nami's burp.)

"Oh Luffy that was so good! Can you make some more later," Nami asked politely. Luffy just laughed while everyone else looked shocked at the sight of Nami enjoying something Luffy made.

"I'm glad I can't get pregnant because I'm dead! That and one other reason. Yohohohoho!"

"Well there's only six more months of her pregnancy," said Chopper.

"Then we'll have another Luffy," exclaimed Luffy enjoyably.

"SUPER!"

Everyone was happy that they'll be having a new addition to their family even if it wouldn't last for that long.

"Nami we're setting sail for Cocoyasi Village tomorrow," said Luffy.

Nami got mad, "Are you calling me fat?!" Luffy didn't respond. He had a serious look on his face to which Nami realized she needed to calm down. She silently said OK and walked towards her room.

"Nami wait," said Chopper, "It's time for your check up right now."

"Oh right I almost forgot."

A few minutes have passed until a shriek was heard from the medical room. Everyone ran in with worried looks each on their faces to see if everything was alright.

"Chopper what's wrong, is Nami ok," asked Luffy anxiously. Chopper was across the room while Nami was still on the bed with a worried expression.

"Chopper please tell me what's wrong? Is it me? Is it my baby?" Nami started having tears coming out of her eyes.

"Nami, Nami you you're," at this point Chopper was also crying.

 **Cliffhanger! What's wrong with Nami? I don't know :3  
Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

 **newgenerarion: I like luna too! Here's your update ^^  
One Piece Nation: Could this really happen? I was thinking about it and something similar might happen (** _ **hint, hint *wink***_ **) but something else may also end up happening.  
xMousex: I hope I still got you hooked!  
**


	3. The Big Shock and Surprise!

**Previously on A New Difficult Adventure:**

 _ **"Chopper please tell me what's wrong? Is it me? Is it my baby?" Nami started having tears coming out of her eyes.**_

 _ **"Nami, Nami you you're," at this point Chopper was also crying.**_

"Come on Chopper spit it out," screamed Luffy in desperation.

Chopper was just gushing out his tears and he then had a smile on his face, "Nami! Congratulations! You're going to have twins!" The whole ship screamed with joy and Nami was now crying tears of joy.

After things settled down, "Chopper you shouldn't act like that with great news, you had me scared there for a second."

"Sorry Nami I was just so shocked, then again I guess that explains why you're stomach is bigger than it's suppose to be," said Chopper as he pointed at Nami's belly.

"Are you calling me fat," screamed Nami as she hit Chopper. As Chopper rubbed his head Luffy walked over to Nami and gave her a kiss, much to Sanji's dismay as he sat in the corner and somehow grew mushrooms with his depression.

"Luffy," questioned Nami as they parted from their kiss. He closed his eyes as they parted and opened them once more to say, "Nami you've made me the happiest captain ever." To this Nami smiled.

"Come on now you two love birds," began Zoro, "Luffy I think you've had enough of Nami I think the rest of us should show our appreciation."

"The marimo's right Luffy! You can't just hog Nami all to yourself," stated Sanji angrily as he snapped out of his depressed state.

"That's not what I meant you stupid cook! I just think it would be nice if we can give praise to the future pirate princes or princesses," said Zoro with a smile.

"That's right! I wonder what kind of toys I can get for them," asked Usopp to himself, "Ooo! I know I'll get them their very first slingshot! And if they're girls I'll get them that super rainbow doll I saw on the last island."

Robin giggled, "Usopp we don't even know what the genders are and you're already picking out toys."

Luffy grinned, "That's an easy one Robin, they're going to be boys."

Nami smiled, "Oh Luffy don't be silly they're obviously going to be girls."

"No, boys."

"No, girls."

"Boys."

"Girls."

"Boys!"

"Girls!"

"BOYS!"

"GIRLS!"

At this point they both had their foreheads against each other and both had looks that could kill.

"Luffy, Nami, stop! This kind of anger isn't good for the baby," stated Chopper. They both calmed down.

"Forget about the gender now we'll figure that out later, for now let's party for the great news," screamed Franky.

"Yeah," everyone cheered.

Another big party transpired on the ship and even though it didn't last as long as the last one, everyone still had a great time, and in a few days they reached Cocoyasi Village. Nami rushed out of the ship and threw up into the ocean. After she regained her composure she and the rest of the straw hats walked towards Nami's home. Many people welcomed her back and many gave everyone a warm welcoming smile. In a few minutes they finally made it to Nojiko's home where she was surprised that her little sister was standing there with the largest smile ever.

"Nojiko, it's so good to see you!"

"You too Nami! You and the rest of the crew! Please come in," said Nojiko as she motioned them inside the house.

"So tell me Nami what's it like being the Pirate Queen," asked Nojiko, and to this Nami blushed and looked away for a second.

"Don't go all blushing on me now! If anything you should be apologizing to me! I mean my sister herself should be telling me that she got married and became a Queen all in one day, and not the local newspapers," stated Nojiko angrily.

Nami giggled, "Sorry sis, um then you'll be happy to hear this form me then, but um where's Genzo," she asked.

"Oh he's actually fixing the roof right now there's a small hole up there and it's been driving me crazy every time it rains."

"Well I guess I'll tell him later then I just can't wait to tell you!"

"What is it Nami?" The straw hats started to smile and grin and Genzo started walking in through the door and saw the pirates which brought a smile to his face since it meant that Nami was here.

Nami began, "You probably can't tell because if this large shirt but," she paused for a second, "Nojiko, I'm pregnant!" Nojiko had her eyes the size of saucers she was about to congratulate her but before she can say anything,

"You damn straw hat! How dare you even lay a finger on her! I should kill you," shouted Genzo angrily as he grabbed Luffy. Everyone laughed except for the two sisters.

Nojiko pulled Nami into a hug, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks! And um you wouldn't by any chance have pickles and fried ice cream, would you?"

 **Do you guys remember the part when Sanji was sulking in the corner? If you anyone can tell where that** **'** **s from, I** **'** **ll PM that specific person with a preview of the next chapter! (Hint: It** **'** **s not from One Piece)**

 **Chapter three complete! How'd you like it?**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **yohf: I'm glad that you** **'** **re so enthusiastic!**

 **xMousex: Nothing was ever wrong with the baby! Or should I saw babies? ;) I included your pickles and ice cream, which I thought was a nice touch and I update once a week so I hope you like that continuous type of update.**


End file.
